Indian Ocean pirates
and their leader. |status = Unknown |games = Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception}} This article refers to the enemies in singleplayer. For the multiplayer skin, see Pirate (skin). Rameses' pirates are enemies that appear in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Basic Info Rameses' Pirates are a group of Middle Eastern pirates that are hired by Katherine Marlowe in an effort to eliminate Nathan Drake. They are ruthless and well-trained with a large arsenal of weapons. They have no qualms about seizing ships on the high seas, or torturing and killing prisoners. Among their prizes is the luxury cruise ship The Seaward which serves as their headquarters. Weapons * KAL-7 * Raffica Pistol * Tau Sniper * PAK-80 * Sawed Off Shotgun * Gun turrets * Riot Shield Variants * Pistol Pirates - The basic pirate carries a Para 9 or a Raffica Pistol, wears a sleeveless shirt, and many types of pants. * Rifle Pirates - Any pirate with a head scarf or bandanna and a bandolier or vest will always be carrying a rifle. * shotgun pirates- * Riot Shield Pirates - Wearing the same outfit as a rifle pirate, a riot shield pirate will slowly advance. You can waste a lot of ammo shooting the shield at long range, so use explosives instead, or wait until they get close and then you can shoot at their arm when they pop it out to shoot at you. Taking them hand-to-hand in front is not recommended as they can smite you with their shields, however if you get the jump on them from behind then you can score a quick kill. * Sniper Pirates - A sniper will always wear goggles over a leather face mask. They will have a Dragon Sniper or Tau Sniper. * Explosive Pirates - These pirates will wear gas masks, a 40mm bandolier, and an RPG backpack. They are some of the most dangerous pirates around and will carry a M32-Hammer, or an RPG-7. * Armored Pirates - These pirates will always carry a Sawed Off Shotgun; in Co-op their arsenal includes an M9 or SAS-12. Their body armor will deflect all bullets and shotgun shells, however their helmets can be knocked off by several rounds and then you can target their exposed heads to kill them. You can also take them down in melee although it takes a while as they are skilled fighters. In Co-op, always remove their face mask before meleeing them. * Brute Pirates - These muscular menaces will always take a skilled brawler to defeat. They are good with counter attacks and can take you down in two brutal slugs. Lucky for you there is only one. * Armored Brute Pirates - One of the most dangerous threats in the whole game. They are big and bad as the standard Brute, but armored from head to toe and tote a PAK-80 machine gun. They are completely impervious to bullets and shotgun shells, even their helmets, and melee is ineffective. You'll need a couple grenades to take them out, however a direct RPG-7 or M32-Hammer hit will kill them. * Choker Pirate - These fast foes only appear in Co-op and rush anyone they see as a threat. Do not melee them unless they are busy choking one of your teammates or they will flip you around like a pancake. They are noticeable by their white shirts and gas masks. They sometimes stop to shoot their pistols. * Armored Choker - A combination of the armored pirates and choker pirates, they are twice as dangerous. They always wear a black helmet and gas mask. Lucky for you, they have fairly weak helmets. Because of this, it is smart to aim for their heads. Gallery ImagesCAAWV0VZ.jpg|Oh Snap! Brute.jpg|The toughest pirate of all, the Brute! ImagesCART9JWF.jpg|Never use a Pistole on an armored pirate. Appearances *Chapter 12 - Abducted * Chapter 13 - Rough Seas * Chapter 14 - Cruisin' for a Bruisin' * Chapter 15 - Sink or Swim Trivia *They are the only enemies known to be in Co-op Arena and Co-op Hunter Arena. *The only chapters they appear in Co-op Adventure are Chapter 3 - Monastery and Chapter 4 - Syria. *Since there are so many different color variations to the standard and rifle pirates, there may be enough to take all the standard and rifle pirate places in at least single player without repeating a model. Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Factions